kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Sense-Sational Day
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Sense-Sational Day is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with B.J. in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational with Ryan, Pooh, Bobby Brady and the rest of their friends! Song List #Barney Theme Song (remake) #The Rainbow Song (remake) #Taking Turns (remake) #The Having Fun Song #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Footloose #Listen (remake) #The Exercise Song (remake) #Have a Snack! (remake) #Brushing My Teeth (remake) #The Popcorn Song (remake) #The Five Senses Song (remake) #I Love You (remake) #End Credits Footloose Video Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Millicent, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Alex, Nicky, Melina, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from Dennis the Menace films}), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the rest of their friends will guest star in this film. *The is the twelfth episode where time lapse is used. It is seen the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, with the scene Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, showing off her fast running skill. *This video marks the first appearance of Kim and the final appearance of Carlos, thus this is the only time they appear together. *Since this is Kim's only Season 3 appearance, she appeared with Julie, Carlos, Juan, Shawn, and Kenneth. She would meet with Min, Kathy, Luci, Michael, Tina, Julie, Juan, Shawn, Kenneth, Derek, Tosha, and Jason in "Kids World's Adventures of Sing and Dance with Barney". *Kim would later reunite with Tosha and Jason in the Season 5 home video special "Kids World's Adventures of Sing and Dance with Barney". *This marks the first time BJ goes as his superhero alter-ego, Captain Pickles. *Barney breaks the fourth wall by saying that filming with the camera is like having his very own TV show, which he already has. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ refers to her as "Sissy"). *The jobs that BJ wanted to be a Baseball Player, A Cowboy and a Astronaut are from Good Job!. *This video marks the final appearances: of the Season 2 Barney doll, Tosha, Carlos and Jason. However, Jason, Carlos and Tosha would later appear in Kids World's Adventures of Sing and Dance with Barney as special guests. *This is the first video to have its preview voiced by Dean Barnette. *This is the last Season 3 Video to not be a clip show (the last Season 3 Video being Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *When BJ disappears, he takes the video camera with him. Gallery 1155px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Barney's_Sense-Sational_Day.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:5 Senses films Category:DeviantART Category:BennytheBeast